Dear Mr Nameless
by juicyringomix
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a shy girl that works at the school library , as the great Natsume Hyuuga decides to play a little game with her , will it change everything?Can letters bring people closer? Please reply to my letter, your dear Mr Nameless.
1. Chapter 1

" Dear Mr Nameless" is a story I always wanted to do , ever since I read a manga that talks about it. Enjoy

-

-

My name is Mikan Sakura , I am I shy girl who´s people don´t actually pay attention , and I work at my schools library , I´ve always liked books , and my fav book it´s called Mr Nameless.

It´s a story about a girl who always read a book called Mr Nameless , and once she found a letter in it addressed to her at the page 99th and she and Mr Nameless always wrote letters to each other , and then they meet and fall in love

*sigh* Of course That would never happen in real life , not for me , I´m too shy and the person I like is a prince , and I´m like a beggar , I can only watch him from afar.

Here at the library , there is a window , from there people can see the basket ball field , and there is where I spend time looking at my love , Tsubasa-sempai ( don´t worry , this is a NatsumeXMikan fanfic). Sometimes he comes here to the library and we chat , today after practice he is going to come, I asked him too , I wanted him to read Mr Nameless , so I´m going to give it for him .

AFTER PRATICE

I was waiting , and then I saw him , he was so handsome …

" Hey , wass up Sakura? You said you wanted to give me some book to read , where is it" He said ,smiling .

"H-here Tsubasa-sempai" I handed him the book , and he smiled one more time ,

I was just so happy , so I smiled , It felt like it was brightest smile ever, that´s when I caught his glimpse at the door

Natsume´s Pov :

I was walking to the library , Ruka said I could find Tsubasa in there , *sigh* , wait , doesn´t that Sakura girl works in there , he is flirting with her , tsk , such a playboy, but, I wonder , does she likes him , I saw her watching someone from the library window , I wonder I did I bother to watch her , I actually hate her .

You may ask why , the answer is simple , that girl is such a freaking crybaby , when I bump into her , she apologize over and over , and we can see tears in her eyes , so fucking annoying , but still I wonder….

I was reaching the library when I caught her glimpse , I couldn't help but stare at her , she was smiling , it was the first time I saw it , it was …well….i can´t explain , it was beautiful , w-wait , what the hell am I saying?

I was there standing , spacing out , in my own thoughts , when I heard a voice

"Hey man , you came here to get a book too?" I saw Tsubasa , talking to me , I was about to reply but he spoke first:

"Man , that Sakura chick , gave me a book can you believe it ? A book! ? Man can you do me a favor can you keep , it for a week , and then I will take it back to her after this week , Wait! I know , why don´t you read it , maybe you can learn something about love , cold heart boy" He handed me the book and started to walk away

"WAIT" I shouted , but he was too far away already to hear it , or he heard it , but didn´t go back , that bastard.

*sigh* so I guess I have no choice , I´m going to keep it

AT NATSUME´S HOUSE

What the hell was this book about? A love story whit a happy ending , god , help me .Does that little girl likes this kind of things ? Bullshit , I´m going to make a prank

So here I am Natsume Hyuuga writing a letter to Mikan Sakura and putting it in the 99th page , I guess it wouldn´t hurt to play this game a little.

To: Mikan Sakura

From: Mr Nameless

At that time , I didn´t believe I was getting into a deep Love story.

-

-

-

First Chap complete , hope you like it , review plz


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thank you sooooo much for the reviews! So here is chap number 2 , k?

Sore ja Minna , Ikimasho! Enjoy:

I can´t believe , me the great Natsume Hyuuga , one of the most Handsomes guys in Alice High, a basketball player ( one of the bests , may I add). Why did I have this freaking idead

You may wanna know what I´m doing right now, well…I´m at school at 6 am ( note: classes starts at 7:30) just to put that stupid book with that stupid letter on the shelve safely.

Damn. I´m now at the library , everything was ok , until …..(PARAMPAMPAM MYSTERY MOMENT hehehehehe just kidding , well let´s go on with the story , xoxo ringo-chan) I saw her. What the hell was she doing there at 6am , she was sleeping in the desk , for the fist time , I saw her hair down , some ray of lights on her pretty face , ooopss , hold on a sec

Did I just saud pretty? No way , she can be anything , but not pretty , she is just a nerdy shy girl , if a platonic crush. *sigh* I carefully walked past her , trying not to wake her up , and I putted the book on a shelve that said 'ROMANCE BOOKS' and I walked away , but before I could open the door, I took a last glimpse of her face , I blushed , tsk, I must be sick or something , well little girl , I hope you can reply to your dear Mr Nameless……..

Mikan´s Pov:

I was having a nice sleep , I wonder why… It´s been a while since I had such a wonderful dream , I think something good might happen today , I´m looking forward to it ! Then , I looked at my watch `7:25´ OMG! I´m going to be late for classes have to hurry up .

*sigh* I just hope classes end quickly , today the basketball team have a 2 hour practice , and like always I´m going to watch it from the window of the library.

-

-

-

After Classes

Finally classes are over , I was rushing my away towards the library , I got there , and like always it was empty , but it´s not that bad… the good thing about it , I can see the games and I can read my books peacefully. So I putted my bag on the desk , got a book and went to the window , *sigh* well… I always have to take a book with me , cause if someone comes I have an excuse , that I was reading at the window , not watching Tsubasa-sempai´s game.

I was everything going fine , an ordinary day, Tsubasa was playing good as always ,and also no one came into the library , I was still at the window watching the last minutes of the game when I hear a `TUD´

What was that? I got up and went to the place I heard the `TUD´ I looked up and I could read `ROMANCE BOOKS´, I looked in the corridor and I saw a book on the floor , I got close to it to pick it up and put back on the shelve when I saw a piece of paper inside the book , I opened it , and I saw a letter. It was the 99th page , strange……. That´s so familiar , but then I saw the title

"Dear Mr Nameless" I was shocked, it´s impossible , this book was with Tsubasa-sempai , how come is it here? I looked at the letter and I widened my eyes

"To: Mikan Sakura

From: Mr Nameless"

I was speechless, omg! It´s just like the book , so I opened the letter ….

"Mrs Mikan Sakura , excuse me from this sudden letter , but I want to know you better and I would like to exchange letters with you , is that possible?

Please reply to my letter , Mr Nameless."

I couldn´t say , anything … I-I just don´t know what to do , and I can´t even recognize the writing , cause it´s taped , *sigh* I wonder what should I do …. Can this Mr Nameless be Tsubasa-sempai? He was the one with the book ....still , I´m not sure ….. Kamisama what should I do? ? ?

-

-

-

Meanwhile with Natsume

I wonder if little girl got the letter , I will check it tommorow thought..... I guys must still wonder why I´m doing this , well…. I just wanted to know what would she do if she was in the same situation as the character from the book , and I´m bored , just wanted to play a little game …………….right?

-

-

- Yay finished the second chap ! hope you guys like it , please review , so I can continue with the story.

Xoxo Ringo-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Hey minna sorry for the shorts chaps , I´m going to try to make this a longer one , and I also wanna apologize , you see… I´m from Brazil , and sometimes I write wrong sentences , so sorry for the bad grammar

, so here we go!

-

-

*sigh* The sun is going out already and I´m still here , I´m so confused right now , what should I do ? grrrrrrrr. That´s it , I´m going to write a reply for this letter , I know it´s strange but… I feel like is something good, no one ever paid attention to me , I could make a new friend……

So here I´am writing a letter to a complete strange :

To: Mr Nameless

From: Mikan Sakura

Dear Mr Nameless , I decided to reply to your first letter, I´m glad that you want to know more about me … I´m really happy that you also like the dear Mr Nameless book, I´m a fan of this writer, Haruhi Kanzaki , ( author note: I totally made that up , It´s the books author name ,ok? It doesn´t exist in real life) I think she is the best writer ever , so , did you read her other books? I would be happy if you could answer .

I hope we can continue exchanging letter, Yours sincerely, Mikan Sakura

-  
-

I did it , *smiles* It wasn't that bad , I kinda liked it , I feel nice writing letters to Mr Nameless , I just wish I knew him ….. Oh well better go home now , its already super late , so I put the letter on the 99th page of the book and left .

Meanwhile with Natsume

I was watching her from the window , she was still in the library , she was on the desk writing something , can it be a letter? Could it be that she got the letter? Oh! She is leaving , perfect timing , now I can check if she got the letter and writed a reply.

I reached the library went to the "ROMANCE BOOKS" shelve and got the book , my eyes widened , she wrote me a reply

To: Mr Nameless

From: Mikan Sakura

Dear Mr Nameless , I decided to reply to your first letter, I´m glad that you want to know more about me … I´m really happy that you also like the dear Mr Nameless book, I´m a fan of this writer, Haruhi Kanzaki , ( author note: I totally made that up , It´s the books author name ,ok? It doesn´t exist in real life) I think she is the best writer ever , so , did you read her other books? I would be happy if you could answer .

I hope we can continue exchanging letter, Yours sincerely, Mikan Sakura

What the fuck? Of course I didn´t read her other books , just sissy boys read romance books (author note: that´s totally note true , I like better romantic guys! Guys are not sissy from reading a romance book, ok let´s go on with the story, gomen).

What am I going to do now ? So I did it , yup , I did it , I got every book from the library that had the same author from the book Dear Mr Nameless, that girl Haruhi Kanzaki. Surprise , every and each one of them could be found at the romance books shelve.

So after I got them all , I went home , it´s going to be a loooong night , reading romance books *sigh*

-

-

It was 7pm when I got home , well , it was an apartment , since I live alone , and I started to read all the book , I´m I faster reader so by 1:00 pm I was finished , god , that was so fucking boring…well not THAT boring , but boring , I´m not a sissy to like romance books . so I went to my computer to write the letter *blush* time to go mushy again….

NEXT DAY WITH MIKAN SAKURA

I can´t believe it , I´m here at the library at 7:00 and class starts after 30 minutes , I came early so I could see if Mr Nameless wrote me a letter , why do I feel so exited? I saw the book , I opened it and saw the letter *blush* god, why am I blushing? ? ?

TO: Mikan Sakura

FROM: Mr Nameless

Miss Mikan Sakura , I didn´t think you would really reply, I also like that author , the character are all genuine and I´ve had some dazzling moments before, but because reality doesn´t go that well, I think happy endings are a wonderful thing. I just wish people would look at me like a human being not , like a person full of money and with good looks ( author notes: here in this story Natsume is rich , and girl fall heeds over heels for him, he lives alone cause his parents are always busy , so he prefer to stay alone in his own apartment , and not alone in a big and empty mansion) I think that is so annoying , can you understand what is my point ? I hope you can.

Yours Sincerely , Mr Nameless.

*blush* Mr Nameless sounds like a lonely person , I just wish we could exchange letters forever so he won´t be alone anymore , he is kinda like me , but in his case people treat him differently because he is rich , people treat me differently cause I´m a nobody , a nerd . *sigh* but …*smiles* I´m happy ? hehehe

At the school hallways 5 min before classes starts

Damn, I´m late , I´m so tired from last night , to read all those books write a letter , put the letter inside the book in the library and still come to classes , that´s totally crazy *yawn*

I was yawning and wasn´t paying attention at all , that´s when someone came running towards me and we bumped .

"Hey , watch where you going stupid" I was rubbing my head , damn , sleepy and now with pain.I saw that the person dropped something , a letter , I gave it back to her .

"I´m so sorry , sorry, sorry" I heard a girls voice , she sounded like she was going to cry , and I absolutely knew who that person was , MIKAN SAKURA

"DAMN IT! CAN YOU NOT APOLOGIZE FOR EVERY SINGLE FREAKING THING!"I shouted at her face , she was scared , but what could I do ? I hated that side of her , she was a weakling , such a cry baby .

"That part of you , always get me really irritated" I said as I walked away from her .

Mikan Sakura Pov:

I was left there in the hallway, speechless , I felt something running down my cheeks , I was crying , but why ? since when Natsume Hyuuga was someone important in my life , to make me cry by his words ? Why my heart was in pain ? I wonder…. I wish there were no classes today so I could write a letter to Mr Namless… *sigh* Mr Nameless who and where are you ? I got up , I went to classes….

Natsume Hyuuga Pov:

Was I too harsh with her ? but I just couldn´t take it anymore , she sounded like those disgusting persons that think I´m the king of the world .

AFTER CLASSES

I was walking on the hallways , I had nothing to do , since today we don´t have basketball practice and I don´t wanna go home either , from the window I could see the students going home , but someone caught my attention , Mikan Sakura , she was going home already , I guess today its not her turn to look at the library , *sigh* she must still be mad at me .

I didn´t know why but my feet carried me to the library at the Romance book shelve , I opened the book and for my surprise her reply to my last letter was already there.

From: Mikan Sakura

To: Mr Nameless

Dear , Mr Nameless , I´m sorry for writing this kind of letter out of blue truth is, there is a person I´m weak against. That person helped me today , I fell down and he gave me the letter that fell from my hands , but I made him mad again. That person hates my hesitant personality . I also hate this side of myself . But, in the end that person is so scary that I end up apologizing more than necessary. What do you think I should do ?

Mikan Sakura.

I widened my eyes , she was talking about me , I was absolutely sure . I could see that she was crying writing this letter , there were some drops on some part of the paper , I saddened my eyes. I´m the worst.

Meanwhile with Mikan

I was crying , I couldn´t help it I was so sad .The letter that I put inside the book after classes , it might make Mr Nameless feel awkward…. I beg you Mr Nameless . Please…send me a reply .

-

-

-

-

Yay third chap complete , I made it longer then the others , I hope you guys enjoy , please review , see you guys next chap

Xoxo Ringo-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Yay Minna , Thank you soo much for the reviews ^_^ I´m so happy that you guys are enjoying my story , and sorry again for the bad grammar , but I´m trying my best . and is something understandable, right ?

Now let´s get going with the story:

NEXT DAY AFTER CLASSES

Mikan´s Pov :

I was walking to the library , today was my turn to work there , *sigh* empty like always. But that didn´t matter anyway , I rushed to the Romance books shelve and opened it at the 99th page , I gasped , I saw a letter , I was so happy *smiles*

To: Mikan Sakura

From: Mr Nameless

Miss Mikan Sakura, It must have been hard for you , but I hope you can cheer up. I also think that guy is a bad person , but maybe it´s just because he has a hard time coping with you being afraid. Unexpectedly , he might really want to talk with you casually.

PS: At times when people help you , you should say thank you , and not I´m sorry.

Mr Nameless.

-

I widened my eyes , now that I realize it all I´ve been doing is apologizing . I´ve been only thinking at myself and didn´t think of how Natsume-kun felt . Natsume-kun is scary and harsh but he DID help me out .

"Thank you" I whispered to myself

I´ll give my all. Something might change if I say it , I might be able to change I will be a strong person .I will ….I´m sure ….

-

-

NEXT DAY

Will it be okay? Will I be able to say it? Even though I´ve been practicing it all morning I´m not sure…

Flashback of this morning:

I was brushing my teeth in front of the mirror while practicing

"Thank you , Thank you , Thank you , OH Natsume-kun ,Thank you , arigatou"

End Of Flashback

I was walking on the hallway when I saw Natsume-kun from the back , Mr Nameless please give me strength!

"N-natsume-kun about b-before ….TANK YOU!"I shouted. God , I said it louder than I expected, everybody is looking at us , I messed it up .

"Uhh ..you see…well.."I was trying to say something but again I was to nervous to make a decent sentence . I looked up and I saw him looking at me…blushing? Was he blushing , must be my imagination.

"Are you frickin´ retarded , since when TANK YOU is a word , it was supposed to be thank you, you didn´t have to thank me now ! plus, don´t mess up your words! !"He shouted at me

"S-so embarrassing to be around" He said and walked away

Hahahahaha I was laughing , I never saw that expression on Natsume´s face , I was happy that was for sure , I messed it up a bit , but I did it , I´m so happy!

But then I realized it, I was late for classes !

AFTER CLASSES

Natsume´s Pov:

What the hell is wrong with that girl? Shouting a Thank you in the middle of the hallway , so embarrassing, *blush* but I´m happy , it was the first time she said thank you and looked at my eyes . Geez that stupid little girl making me think of her , it´s so annoying , *sigh* I´ll, just go to practice and the check the Mr Nameless book.

-

-

-

Huhg mataku , I´m so tired , I looked up to see the library window , she wasn´t there , good, I will check the book out .

I reached the library and opened the book in the 99th page

To: Mr Nameless

From: Mikan Sakura

Dear Mr Nameless, I did as you said. I messed up a bit , but I´m glad I tried. Now I feel incredibly relieved. I didn´t see him as scary as today. I might just be over exaggerating, but today was a huge step forward for me ,it´s all thanks to you. It´s true mr Nameless … is because you were there for me that I…want to meet you.

Mikan Sakura.

-

-

I widened my eyes , Of course we can´t meet , I got too it . I can´t continue it like this. I´ll stop with the letters. There is so other way , I´m sorry Mikan , but we can´t continue doing this anymore , or we both will get hurt in the end .

It was that moment , that moment of sadness and mixed feelings that I realized the one thing that would change my life , I loved Mikan Sakura , I loved her , but it was impossible , cause for her I was a other person , maybe she must have thought I was Tsubasa , cause he was the one with the book *sigh*

What should I do? I cannot just hand her over to Tsubasa that playboy , he is just going to hurt her feelings , and I also can´t meet her , she sees Natsume Hyuuga as a big Jerk .Just… What should I do? ?

-

-

-

Yay , another chap done , hope you guys like it , I tried my best , please review .


End file.
